My Sun is Hidden by Clouds
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Naruto is haunted by his past, every day but none more-so than his birthday. So what happens when he lets his guise slip for a moment and every friend he has is there to witness it? Who will crack the mystery of Naruto's heart? AU. SasuNaru TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My Sun is Hidden by Clouds

**Warning-** boyxboy aka Sasuke and Naruto have sex, don't like then click back.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto *starts crying*, *friend pats back sympathetically*

**Summary-** Naruto's past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see's it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?

Heya readers I have told myself over and over that I would make an effort to move away from yaoi but the ideas keep on coming. In any case this one might suck a little cuz my friend is over atm and is all 'right a fanfic on GrimmIchi' and I'm all 'in a minute' haha alzwelz enjoys the story!

Chapter One-

Naruto woke with a start as he heard loud banging from his door. "GET UP DICK HEAD! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" He heard his one of his best friend's voice through the door.

"Haaa" He sighed getting up and getting dressed, after pulling on his shoes he went and did a quick look over in the mirror; spiky, untameable golden blonde hair sat atop his head, growing to about midway down his neck, Naruto had grown his fringe out lately and now it sat brushed slightly to his left side in an almost-emo-fringe-but-not-quite way. His big sapphire blue eyes dancing with mischief, three whisker marks he had earned in an accident as a child adorned each cheek and his lips sat in an easy grin, _okay face is all good _he thought and moved on to what he was wearing. An orange and black choker around his neck, joined by a brown chord necklace with a turquoise diamond on its end that dipped just into the white button up shirt with sleaves that reached just beyond his shoulders, long skinny black jeans covered his thin and agile legs, accompanied by a purple and orange chain dangling from one of his pockets and to top it off he wore his favourite black and orange converse.

Smiling to himself Naruto nodded, grabbed his back pack and headed to the door which upon being opened revealed, his friends Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino all of which were glaring at him impatiently (bar Shino). "Bout time lazy ass." Kiba greeted him as they began to walk down the emptying hallways of their dorm, Shika sighed but otherwise said nothing, Choji grabbed a fresh bag of chips out of his bag and Shino just looked straight ahead. Smile growing Naruto ran in front of them before calling back. "Hurry up slow poke, last one to the class is a rotten egg!" Turning back the right way he quickly dashed off, his highly sensitive ears hearing Kiba running after him. _Another day, another smile, is my life really worthwhile?_ The small poem drifted through his head and he shook the depressing thought away, he was only thinking thoughts like that because _that_ day was close. Feeling his smile become more forced then natural Naruto quickens his pace and of course reaches the class first.

The day passed in much the same way every day did, boring class's, fights with the 'oh-so-perfect' Uchiha at lunch more classes and the end of the class day for him walking around he saw his brother like friend Garra, the only one who knew of his troubled past, and proceeded to bug the other teen until he realised the time.

"Go on Naru, you don't want to be late for your club again do you?" Garra said raising the skin where his eyebrow should be, but due to accidents as a child (very similar to Naruto's) they were non-existent. Naruto visually paled at the mention of his material arts teacher Kakashi, who particularly liked pairing him and Sasuke together for practice and what-nots just to annoy them.

"Uh yea, well I'll see you later Rara" Naruto replied turning and waving behind him, his smile coming back at the mention of his pet name for Garra, the red head didn't mind it coming from Naruto but the blonde had heard some pretty nasty rumours about other people who used that nick name.

Grinning like a fool Naruto ran to the dojo and was still grinning when he entered and walked to 'his' side of the dojo, pulling out his headphones he plopped one in his left ear, looked out the window and waited the half hour it took for Kakashi to arrive.

~Half an Hour later~

Naruto looked to the front on the room when he heard the poof that signalled his teacher's arrival. Kakashi looked all around the room as he called attendance and after calling out the pairings for practice Kakashi walked to his office at the back of the dojo, presumable to make some assessment pieces or something.

Naruto took his stance and prepared to defend wanting to let Sasuke make the first move today, Sasuke took his stance, spreading his legs and balancing himself on his left foot the raven haired teen raised a hand and beckoned for Naruto to begin. Naruto smiled but otherwise stayed still, Sasuke would make the first move today.

The blonde watched in satisfaction as understanding dawned on the Uchiha's face as he rushed forward, Naruto easily dodged the punch directed at his gut and spun to kick Sasuke in the back of the head only to have the move blocked and have his gut attacked again.

The lesson proceeded in much the fashion until Kakashi walked over to them and informed them that everyone had already left, both boys jumped away from each other breaking the locked position the had been in and panted heavily.

"Another tie today, good job." Kakashi said patting both boys on the head and hearing a low growl from both. Naruto was first to recover with his usual endless supply of energy and walked over to his bag, picking it up he turned around just in time to see Sasuke stretch and blushed faintly at the slight glimmer of skin that was showing from under the shirt. Looking away quickly he thought he heard Sasuke chucked, but chalked it up to exhaustion (even thought he was back to full energy again) and walked to the front door of the dojo and called back his good-byes as he headed for the dorm.

When he got back he found Kiba in his room playing his gaming station, scoffing Naruto tried to do some homework but just ended up joining the other boy anyway and kicked said other teen's ass. After a full two hours had passed Naruto complained that Kiba was obviously never going to win and hat he was super hungry.

After eating Kiba had left Ichiraku saying something about visiting his girlfriend Hinata and after finishing his tenth bowl of ramen Naruto decided to go back to the dorms and shower. Of course by the time he got back it was like ten o'clock so he guessed everyone was asleep, so he was as quiet as he could be when he went into his room to grab his pj's.

The shower rooms were still warm from the steam of showers used before he came so it wasn't that cold when he stripped and jumped into the shower. The warm water instantly relaxing his muscles from his work out with Sasuke moaning at the feel of it he began to wash away the sweat and grit of the day.

When he was done and dressed Naruto headed for his room on his tip-toes aware that it must be around eleven at night now, opening his door he was not expecting the bright light and loud noises that greeted him.

Lalala sorry I know Naru seems a bit depressed but he will get better and I know it might suck a bit atm but I'm pretty distracted, I might re edit it some time. Anyway review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

My Sun is Hidden by Clouds

**Warning-** Yaoi (in later chapters, SasuNaru), violence, death, drugs and coarse language.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto *starts crying*, *friend pats back sympathetically*

**Summary-** Naruto's past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see's it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?

**Chapter Summary-** Naruto wasn't expecting anything as he walked back into his room. So the bright light and louse yells scared the crap out of him…. Why did they insist on hanging around when he clearly wanted to be alone?

Man I don't even remember how long ago I wrote the first chapter for this, the idea has kinda slipped through my hands and I have forgotten my original plan but I'll keep going cuz I can feel the potential behind this.

Chapter Two-

"SURPRISE!" All the occupants of the room yelled as Naruto walked into the room. He blinked momentarily blinded by the light and when his eyes adjusted he saw all his friends (even Sasuke) standing around his room smiling brightly. One of the girls stepped forward, she had bright pink hair and big jade coloured eyes.

"Since you don't like to celebrate on your birthday, we decided to celebrate a few days earlier!" She exclaimed, but Naruto barely heard what she said. Bright, flashing memories were pounding through his head, and the small smile he always wore on his face when he wasn't grinning widely was replaced by a grimace as he collapsed to his knees, hands over his ears and tears streaming from his closed eyes.

~_""Happy birthday Naru!" his mum laughed patting him on the head as he ran past her, the five year old Naruto turned and smiled brightly at her, then continued to chase his friend._

"_Wait up Ichigo!" he called laughing happily. Today was his birthday and all his friends had been invited over to their mansion to celebrate, it was so much fun! Giggling happily he jumped into the jumping castle and started bouncing around, his smile never faltering even when he crashed into the wall._

"_Naru! Its cake time!" His father called from the table a few metres away. Naruto laughed again and ran as fast as he could over to the table and jumped into his chair. Looking around he waited for everyone to gather and looked at his parents expectantly. His father smiled down at him and pulled a pouch out of his pocket, reaching into it he said._

"_Since your Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiriah couldn't make it today they sent this special necklace for you in the mail." As he finished his sentence he placed the brown cord around Naruto's neck and the little blonde played with the sparkly greeny-blue gem on it until the cake came out. "Blow out the candles Naru!" His father said happily as his mother took pictures._

_Grinning even wider Naruto blew out the candles and waited for the people around him to receive their pieces before he swiped his finger over his own pieces icing and licked it. When his parents were distracted he quickly swiped three fingers on both hands through the icing and used the creamy substance to draw three 'army' lines on his cheeks. Giggling mischievously he walked over to the butler and showed him his new look. The butler laughed at his master's childishness and got out a napkin to wipe it off, but Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran off laughing. _

_But when he got back to the table everyone had already finished their cakes, so he didn't bother eating anymore of his own. He looked over to his dad and started to call out to him when his vision started going all wavy, he brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed at them but it didn't go away. That was when he noticed everyone stumbling and falling over, he might've only been five years old but he could tell something was wrong and ran/stumbled over to his parents who were lying down on the grass. When he reached them he tried to shake his dads shoulder but his hand went right through*. Tears started pouring from his eyes as he reached for his mum but the same thing happened. He got up and tried to run to the butler who was somehow managing to touch people but when he got there his body went limp and he fell to the ground. The butler must have seen him because he came over and started telling asking Naruto something, but the words were all slurred and he couldn't understand them. Just as he was about to say as much a burning feeling started on his cheeks and he started screaming and thrashing in the butlers arms. IT HURT! MAKE IT STOP! He screamed like that for what felt like forever until he finally passed out._

_Five years later they had judged him old enough to know what really happened. _

_His cake had been poisoned, he only had a little bit so he only suffered minor delusions but everyone else had eaten a whole piece and had died. Reaching up to the scar marks on his cheeks Naruto vowed that he would get revenge on who did it. For you see, over those years they didn't tell him anything Naruto had snooped around and had found out that the leader of a company called 'Atatski' had poisoned the cake to get rid of his father and therefore hopefully ruin the 'Hokage Corp' His father had run. _

_After telling Naruto the truth they had told him that he inherited everything, including the company. Naruto was only eleven but he understood all the responsibility and started taking school more seriously, his new friends didn't know he was rich, or his true identity, so there was no chance of them getting hurt and because of his attitude they never bothered to ask about his grades, figuring him to be stupid. They had all been shocked when he made it into one of the best colleges around, but not nearly as shocked as they had been that Kiba had as well, so they didn't ask any questions. _

_Now at the age of seventeen, he still had two years left in college before he could take over the company (Jiriah was running it temporarily) and bring 'Atatsuki' down.~_

Naruto blinked and dispelled the memories and realised all of his friends were crowded around him. "Are you okay?!", "What happened?!" , "Are you sick?!" , "What's wrong?!" They all shouted at him until he held up a hand. He told himself that they would all be okay and didn't know who he was and forced a smile back on his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe when I walked in" He said and chuckled at the end, all his friends gave him disbelieving looks but when he didn't say anything else they decided to let it go for now, whatever it was, it was obviously really bad.

So after that they spent all night being stupid and drinking, since it was Friday, and had heaps of fun just messing around. By the time everyone left Naruto was well and truly smashed and was smiling at them as they waved good-bye.

But not everyone left, Sasuke stayed behind and closed the door once an equally drunk Kiba stumbled out. He turned to Naruto and the blonde could tell by the way he walked over that Sasuke hadn't drunk anything, or at least not enough to get drunk. He raised a blonde brow at the raven and waited to see what would happen next, I mean the two were enemies man, so he was expecting a punch or something. What he least expected was for Sasuke to sit down and pull Naruto into a hug. The blonde tried to pull away but in his drunken state he was too weak to do much, then Sasuke spoke.

"It's okay Naruto I won't tell anyone, just let it out. You don't even have to tell me what's wrong, but you should at least let yourself cry" The words were soft and kind, and the last things he would ever have expected to hear, but his mind took control and threw away the fact that it was Sasuke, threw away the fact that what he was about to do would be incredibly embarrassing and ignored the fact that Naruto would most-likely regret it later. Naruto's fists clenched and Sasuke's shirt and he buried his face in the ravens chest and the tears that he had held back for all those years came forward.

He didn't know how long he cried for but eventually he fell asleep, and when he woke up in the morning he was alone, save the little letter that was on his bedside table.

_Naruto_

_I know that whatever your going through must be hard, and I promise I wont tell anyone about last night. But as your friend I want you to tell me what's wrong I'll give you three days to approach me before I approach you._

_Sasuke._

Naruto blushed at the memory of how girly he must have been and scrunched up the letter, but couldn't bring himself to throw it away, instead he put in in the draw under the table top and rolled back over, he had a killer hangover and didn't want to be awake until it was gone.

Two days later Naruto still hadn't spoken to Sasuke and didn't plan to until the last minute, I mean what was he supposed to say "Hey Sasuke, I'm actually a billionaire who had everyone he loved and cared about slaughtered at my fifth birthday party." Yea he could imagine how that would work out. Sighing he pushed himself backwards on the swing and looked over to where Kiba was climbing on the monkey bars, it was Sunday and he and Kiba had been bored so they decided to walk to the park down the street, it wasn't much better but it was still something. Tomorrow was his birthday and after his party his friends had been occasionally looking at him with curious or worried expressions, he brushed them off and kept pretending everything was fine, there was no way he was putting their lives in danger just because he wanted someone to know.

Looking up at the clouds Naruto's thoughts drifted back to Sasuke, everyone knew the guy was rich, so Naruto figured he could hire body guards or something, and with his attitude Naruto knew he would keep his word about not telling anyone, but he still didn't want to drag anyone into it. Looking back at Kiba he noticed his friend placing his phone back in his pocket before walking over.

"Ah sorry I got to go, mum needs me at the vet apparently its really busy." He said rubbing the back of his head. I nodded and waved by as he walked away. Sighing softy he looked around the nearly empty park, one person caught his attention, mainly due to the fact that they were walking right towards him. Naruto felt his heart beat race, thinking it could be an assassin or something, but when the man got closer Naruto felt his mouth drop open.

"Long time no see, Master."

Okay the '*' was just there in case any of you have questions. The poison used was rat poisoning, it's been known to have those side effects when used in small doses.

Anyway, how am I doing, any errors? Do you like it? Review ne?

Xo Yuki oX


	3. So it Begins

My Sun is Hidden by Clouds

**Warning**- Yaoi (in later chapters, SasuNaru), violence, death, drugs and coarse language.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto

**Summary**- Naruto's past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see's it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?

**Chapter Summary**- Naruto was sick of it all. The fake smiles. The now endless questions from his friends. And the most recent threats to his life. He wondered if it would be better if he just changed.

**Authors Note**- hello my beloved readers! Thankyou so much for all your feedback and for all the favorites and follows! Here's another chappy for you all, hope you like it!

**Chapter Three- So it begins**

"Long time no see Master" The brunette greeted, his tone happy and light as he sat beside Naruto.

The blonde blinked a few times, just to be sure of what he was seeing. His blue eyes teared slightly as he quickly hid his face in his hands.

"I thought you left." He commented, voice wavering slightly in the attempt to contain his joy at seeing his old butler.

"Master Naruto I never left, I was always watching. But sadly I can no longer stand in the background young Lord as you seem to have been re-discovered by the Atasuki and a new group known as Sound." It was all said in a light tone as the brunet placed an arm over the shaking form of Naruto. The blonde tried to real in his emotions at the not so subtle warnings of the threats now placed before him.

"Iruka, why did you approach me exactly?" He asked, straightening up so as to show his attentiveness. If his old butler had been watching over him this whole time he was obviously more then your average butler.

"Oh Master Naruto I'm sorry for not telling you. But when I was first hired your parents trained me, they told me that because of my calming nature no one would expect me to be able to do much. But in the past few years I've killed more men the. I would prefer to, in order to protect you. But now your enemies have become bolder and you need to be properly trained in self defense and attacks of all kinds. Because we don't know what they're going to throw at us next" Iruka's warm eyes pleaded with Naruto the whole time for forgiveness but the blonde didn't really mind. His thoughts were now on how he could blend this training into his schedule and how to keep his friends out of it. Ahh but maybe it would be better if he got rid of his friends now that he was in danger.

Sighing deeply in vague annoyance Naruto quickly pulled out his phone and asked for his butlers contact information. Once it was all saved he asked for a text of the location for training to be sent to him and he'll attend daily at five in the evening.

He waved bye and headed back to the dorms as his thoughts swirled around the new information. Pulling out his phone again he sent a text to his Granfather asking for new information on this 'Sound' company. What Iruka had told him was too little. Keeping his senses on high alert he walked into the dorms and up to his room, getting changed and going straight to bed.

He'd deal with the rest tomorrow.

0.o.O.o.0

Waking to the sound of pounding on his door and his phone beeping beside him Naruto groaned and rolled out of bed, landing on his knees he grabbed his phone and read the message first.

From: The Old Perve

Message: I emailed you all I could find, sounds dangerous so call me when you can.

Instantly waking up Naruto bounced to his feet and ignored the constant pounding on his door as he got dressed. Making a mental note to check his email later he walked to his door and swung it open in annoyance.

"What?!" He yelled as his blue eyes quickly connected with sparkling brown.

"Chill out man, it's time for class cm'on" Kiba replied happily as he started walking off, Naruto sighed before closing his door and chasing after his friend.

"Oi dog-breath where are the others?" He asked curiously as he looked up and down the hall.

"Don't call me that!" Kiba growled back before giving up and rubbing the back of his head. "Shino said something about his dad getting new bugs. And Shikamaru and Choji were called by their parents while we were waiting for you, I only caught 'your old enough to know' and 'come to the house and bring Choji' off Shika's phone. They both said bye and left." The dog lover replied, scratching the back of his head. Naruto frowed his brows in confusion and curiosity, wondering just what was going on with two of his friends

Brushing it off he thought about the tests for this week, the last week before break, and mentally prepared himself for the legal one he was heading to now

O.o.0.o.O

Collapsing in the sofa off to the side of the dojo Naruto panted heavily and happily accepted the water offered to him.

"Mahhh, Iruka you work me too hard." He complained to the brunet calmly sitting across from him.

"Hahaha now Young Lord that's all for today." The butler replied cheerfully. "Your doing really well, most people take weeks to learn what you did today."

Naruto smiled brightly at the last part, he had thrown himself head first into this and as a result now knew several defensive techniques. Iruka said he wasn't ready for offensive yet, psh.

"Just call me Naruto Iruka. I promise I don't mind." He replied as he stretched a bit. Iruka smiled softly and stood, walking over to the blonde he helps him up and leads him to the car to drive him back to the dorms.

The ride back is mostly silent as Naruto relaxes his muscles and reflects on what he's learnt. When they arrive he thanks Iruka and walks up to his room.

So lost in thought as he was he didn't notice the person outside his door until he was only a few meters away. They stare at each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to say anything until the figure sighs and crosses his arms.

"Naruto." It's not a greeting, it's a command, 'tell me'. Naruto glares for a few seconds before an idea hits him, sighing in 'defeat' the blonde walks forward.

"Let's get into my room first." He says and watches as the raven pushes off his door. As quick as he can he opens it and slams it in the others face. Or tries to anyway. The raven must have predicted it and had quickly slipped past Naruto before the blonde noticed. "Dammit bastard!" He exclaims in annoyance, spinning on the smirking raven. Glaring angrily he stomps past the other and sits on his bed while the raven walks over to his desk chair and sits in it calmly before giving the blonde another 'tell me' look. Naruto glares some more before leaning back. On his bed and against the cream colored wall.

"It's nothing bad. I don't see why your so interested. Those were just drunkard tears." He says calmly.

"Hn."

"Yea... Well that's it..."

"Hn"

"So... Can you leave..?"

"Hn"

...

...

...

"DAMMIT SASUKE GET OUT!"

Sasuke just rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair as Naruto silently fumes at him.

"Idiot I'm not leaving till you tell me the truth." He replies after a few moments of tense silence. Naruto growls angrily before it all melts away and he slouches against the wall some more.

"When I was five I woke up late, and I was in a strange place. I was really confused y'know, and started walking around." He started, avoiding the ravens eyes. "I went down a flight of stairs and found the front door. I got outside just in time to watch an old lady waving good-bye to my parents. I ran up to her and asked where my mum and dad were going and she said 'far away' and that they won't be back for a long time." He took in a shaky breath at the end and faced Sasuke who was silently telling him to go on. "Don't you get it bastard? On my fifth birthday I watched my parents abandon me in a foster home, the kids there hated me and one of the older ones cut my cheeks just to prove how much they all hated me." Naruto finished and stood, gesturing to the door. Sasuke sighed and stood and walked over, they remained silent, but just as the door was closing Naruto headed the raven mutter.

"Liar"

Blinking at the door he cursed under his breath, the others had all been told Naruto was an orphan (not really a lie) as a part of his cover, they had even changed his last name to Uzumaki (his mothers last name) rather then his old last name of Namikaze (his fathers last name) so he thought he could play on it to trick the bastard, suppose it didn't work. Sighing the blonde walked over to his desk and opened his laptop, logging on he opens his emails and quickly pulls up the one from Jiriah.

From: Jiriah Sanin

Message: Kid call me after you read this;

" 'Sound' a notorious gang known for smuggling people, often stealing them from their homes and either selling them back to the families or whoever pays more. Known to conduct experiments of gene splicing on 'favored' captives.

Leaders name: Orochimaru

Sub Leader: Kabuto

This group often moves around to a avoid discovery, but leaves dead bodies and the like behind, which is how we have recovered so much information on them."

That's all I can find for now Naruto. Please call me as soon as you can.

Leaning back in his chair Naruto closed his laptop and his eyes. A smuggling gang is after him huh. Wondering hat the would want the blonde slowly stand and gets changed into some comfy slacks and crawls into bed. Closing his eyes he waits to fall asleep, he'd call the old perve later.

o.O.0.O.o

Sweat dipped down his face as his arms shot out, pulled back, and short forward again. The bag in front of the blonde taking the punches with a slight thwack sound. Giving a few more hits Naruto backs off and grabs his water while looking over to the clock. Noticing he'd been in the gym for a little over two hours Naruto walks into the locker room, washes a bit in a stall, and gets dressed before heading back to his room. Knowing Kiba would be pounding on his door by now trying to 'wake him up'.

Once outside the blonde looks up to the clouds and takes his time getting back as he thinks over the battle he's been having internally all morning. Whether to or not to stay friends with everyone. It wouldn't be to bad for the time being, the attacks aren't that bad yet. But at the same time it would be better to distance himself now before it got worse. Sighing he closed his eyes and stepped into the elevator and presses the button for the top floor. Keeping his friends always wins out because he didn't want to hurt them, Naruto knew he could easily fool them all (except maybe Shikamaru and Sasuke) but he also knew his sudden rejection would make them annoy him more and cause them pain and worry. Shrugging his shoulders and preparing to distract them all he steps out of the elevator and watches with vague amusement as Kiba turns from the door and stares at him stupidly while the others just start walking over.

"What the hell blondie?! Since when do you get up early?!" He shouts as he jogs over, glaring at Naruto for making him look like an idiot.

"Since I started going to the gym dog breath. Gotta impress the ladies!" Naruto replies enthusiastically as he shows off his 'muscles', making all his friends roll their eyes.

"What! Take me next time!" Kiba replies flowing the group into the elevator.

Naruto presses the ground floor button before he realizes the strange stares Shikamaru and Choji are giving him, raising a brow at them he watches as Shika lazily waves his hand in a 'don't worry about it' way and Choji gives a shrug. Brushing it off to thinks about later he exclaims happily,

"History Exam first up! WOOOO!"

0.o.O.o.0

Hey guyz sorry about my lack of updating but I am just so busy lately! Anywho review ne?


	4. When a Heart Breaks

**My Sun is Hidden by Clouds**

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Naruto

**Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

**Chapter Summary- **He lost it at them, yelling and screaming, yet the sadness on their faces was nothing compared to the shattering of his fragile heart.

**Authors Note-** Why hello beloveds how are we all on this oh-so-fine day? This has got to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it!(3,426 bloody words!) This chappy is filled with mystery, violence, heartbreak and of course sadness. You have been warned.

Chapter Four- When a Heart Breaks

The sound of joyous laughter filled the otherwise quiet gym as Naruto fell over, pointing at his brunette friend while clutching at his aching sides. Kiba was blushing furiously, the triangular tattoos on his face only serving to make the slight flush stand out more.

"Shut it blondie!" He shouted at last as he jumped on the collapsed blonde, who did nothing but start laughing harder. After a few moments of slamming his hand over the blonde's mouth and flinching back when it was licked he gave up and joined the blonde.

A few minutes later found both teens lying on the ground as they panted, attempting to gather their lost breath. Naruto, being the energetic ball that he is, was the first to recover, and the only one who managed to catch the sound of a person politely clearing their throat. Looking over to where the sound came from Naruto caught sight of a man who was presumably a head taller than himself, the man had strange silver hair that was tied at the back, sitting in a spiky mess atop his head, accompanied by kind silver-blue eyes that were rimmed with circular glasses. Upon seeing that he had the blonde's attention the man began walking over, the round glasses on his face catching in the light and hiding those strange eyes from view for a moment as the man's eyes raked over the blonde.

"Ah, this is really embarrassing..." The male began as he reached the two on the ground, crouching down he waited for the brunette to catch his breath before continuing. "My friends and I were passing the gym when we saw your fight, and well, we kind of made a bet on who would win. You see I lost the bet and as a consequence have been forced to ask you two fine gentlemen to lunch- my shout of course!" At the end of his little speech both teens started quietly snickering before they pulled themselves together, the blonde stood and stretched for a second before replying.

"Well I've never been known to refuse a free meal!" As he said so he helped his friend up. "My names Naruto and this fluffy man is Kiba." He introduced as he offered the stranger his hand, ignoring the indigent words spewing from Kiba's mouth.

"Nice to meet you, my name is 'Kay' spelt 'K' 'A' 'Y'" The other said as he led the way over to the door, a slight smile on his face as the two teens began talking about the perfect place to get lunch.

{[]}

After eating all three males were stuffed and Kiba had to excuse himself to the bathroom, leaving Naruto and Kay to their own sources. The blonde of course instantly began a conversation around the first thing he could think of, which conveniently was the broad subject of animals. The conversation gradually changed to the topic of what were the others favourite animal and Naruto was super enthusiastic in his answer.

"I love foxes! Their just so cunning and sneaky and just amazing!" The blonde exclaimed as he tried to explain with big gestures of his hands, Kay had nodded along with him and chucked slightly as he began searching through his bag.

"I actually have some pictures of a special fox my master brought the other day, would you like to see it?" The silver eyed male asked, watching in amusement as Naruto jumped onto his side of the booth and nodded eagerly. Pulling out the photos he gave them to the blonde who looked at the first with captive interest.

The first photo showed a gorgeous fox that held silky, orange fur, its ears and tail were tipped with a glossy black, and the claws shined almost maliciously in the flashlight of the camera. Pulling out the second picture the blonde heard Kay move closer to him but he couldn't draw his eyes away from the same beautiful fox that now seemed to have a total of one, two, three, four... nine! Nine tails! Just as he was about to ask what program Kay had used to photo shop the picture he felt a sting of metal against his neck and his heart dropped inside his chest. "My master was so interested in this fox that he just couldn't resist trying to make it even more handsome, it was so satisfying to have it live afterwards. Then coincidentally we came across a request for the obtainment of a foxy blonde, you'd never be able to guess what Orochimaru wanted to do with this blonde, eh Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto's eyes closed in pain as the needle was withdrawn from his neck, his upper body falling onto the table paralysed as his mind raced. Firstly he had never told the other his last name, and secondly Kay had said Orochimaru! That was the leader of 'Sound' wasn't it? Which meant Kay was either another member of the organisation or Orochimaru's second in command, Kabuto, thinking on it was most likely the latter. Feeling his heart speed up in his chest Naruto internally called out for Kiba to hurry the hell up, wanting nothing more than to have someone punch Kabuto in the face for being able to trick him so easily. However he was again startled when he felt Kabuto moving his arms around his head and the movement clicked for him, the cunning bastard was going to make it seem as if he'd fallen asleep! Panic swelled to the surface as Naruto tried desperately to move, but the sound of Kabuto's voice, so close to his ear, froze him even further then the drug had managed, the voice and words froze him to his core.

"Master Orochimaru wanted to blend your intriguing DNA with that elegant fox, this wasn't exactly the best method but with all the people watching you it was the most efficient, sadly for you its the most painful, and most likely to be fatal. The drug I just injected you with is gradually, yet defininatly, blending the fox's genes with your own. Please try not to die." The words were accompanied by the sound of shuffling, shortly followed by silence, but that wasn't the end of it, just when Naruto felt his body regain control of his movement immense pain shot through it, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It felt as if he was burning from the inside out! Biting his lip to stifle any sound that might escape Naruto sat for what felt like hours, his insides gradually melting and sweat coating his shivering form, waiting, begging for Kiba to return.

When the brunette finally arrived the pain that had reduced him to a quivering mess was slightly dulling to a throb, rather than a sharp stab. "Hey sorry man, when you need to go you need to go and I mean that dump was hu- Oh my gosh you did not fall asleep on me!" He exclaimed as he shook the blonde, Naruto, who was still recovering from pain, slowly sat up and glared daggers at his friend, attempting to convey his anger at being left alone before sighing and giving up, it wasn't Kiba's fault. He should have known better.

"It's alright bro lets head back to the dorm, I think it's time I told you all something." As he said this he pulled out his phone and sent a similar worded text to Sakura, Ino, Hinnata, Choji, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Lee. Walking out of the restaurant he noticed Kiba's quietness and revelled in it as he tried to plan what he was going to say. That attack had been the final straw and the most significant push he could've asked for, it was becoming much too dangerous to keep his friends any longer. Not only that but the dull throb in his abdomen would have to be looked at soon, hopefully before he died. But before that he just needed to ensure that his friends would never want to come near him again, no matter what.

When they arrived at the dorm they took the lift to the top floor, the whole ride Naruto took deep calming breaths as he worked on an expression to keep them all quiet long enough for him to finish. When they arrived Naruto clicked every single button before stepping out, taking in all his friends sitting on the floor along the hallway and Kiba walking over to join them. Before he began he clicked the button to go down then stepped forward.

"Good-evening guys, its sooo lovely to see you all." He starts with a sugary sweet voice that was underlined with mocking and tease. "This year is around the, what, eleventh, twelfth year of knowing each other? You see, me and Garra- you know the red head with no eyebrows- well we made a bet just after I met you all. Want to know what it was?" His tone now was now all out mocking as he looked at each of his precious friends with disgust and pulled up an air of superiority. They all returned his gaze with somewhat fearful ones of their own as they began to fidget, Shikamaru and Sasuke narrowed their eyes and Naruto made a mental note to try to avoid them throughout his rant.

"We made a bet to see how long I could fool you all. And fact of the matter is I'm sick of the act, I mean little Hinnata's annoying stuttering, having to see Sakura's ugly mug every day, and not being able to just punch Kiba's annoying face in has just finally taken its toll y'know." The shock and hurt on all their faces would have been priceless if this was a joke, but it only served to dig a knife into his bleeding heart. When the shock turned to anger he shrugged his shoulders and tried to dig the wound deeper into them all, ignoring the one in his chest that was gradually killing him, but maybe that pain wasn't just heartache.. Shaking his head he got back on track. "It was so simple! I mean didn't any of you wonder how an 'idiot' such as myself could get into such a prestigious university? Honestly if any of you had a brain you might have been able to see through it, you made it so easy! But for so long there was so much I've wanted to say, and since I never want to have to talk to such a group of idiotic morons again I'll get it out in one go." Smirking evilly he looked Choji dead in the eyes, pretending not to notice the slight flinch as he did so.

"Did you know that the reason those people took to calling you fat for you whole elementary life was because of me?" He teased, watching as betrayal, shock, hurt and tears gradually filled his kind hearted friends eyes, silently his mind added, _it wasn't me who started it, but I did stop it._

"Lee, did you know it was me who destroyed all of your pathetic love letters to Sakura?"

_No I was the one who silently worked over them and made Sakura like you more, to bad she thought they were from Sasuke._

"Kiba, do you remember when we were little and you lost Akumaru? I stole him and caged him up in a warehouse. I still wonder how he got out today."

_I found him in a warehouse with a broken leg and nursed him back to health for you._

"And of course Sakura, Ino and Hinnata, did you girls ever realise that the pictures of you three in swimsuits were taken and sold by none other than myself?"

_I was the one who found the person that did it and beat them black and blue._

By this point the ones that weren't crying had looks of utter shock on their faces, he began to smirk triumphantly until he felt his eyes begin to tear, quickly turning around he brought up his arm in a half hearted wave to hide them. Hearing the elevator ding he made sure to laugh cruelly at their expense and just as the doors were about to close he turned and accidently caught Sasuke's eyes, the deep onyx said that he'd be getting a visit latter, making Naruto mentally remind himself to get Jiriah to hire some people to move his stuff out of the dorm so he didn't bump into the raven.

As soon as the doors closed Naruto felt his heart shatter in his chest, the image of his friends all crying burned into his brain as the elevator began its slow decent, the painful pieces of his heart started to stab his lungs and making it hard to breath. Falling to his knees he allowed the tears to fall as he tried to reassure himself that no matter how much he hurt them he had done the right thing. But it wasn't enough. With the big, salty tears falling down his face Naruto shakily reached into his pocket for his phone, pulling it out his blurry gaze found Garra's number and he quickly called it. Standing he quickly wiped his face and when the doors opened, bolted outside before anyone could see him, not wanting anyone to come asking why the hyper blonde had been crying.

"Why would you be calling so late Na-ru-to." The voice was cold and menacing but held a hint of worry making Naruto burst into tears all over again as his chest throbbed painfully.

"G-Garra I c-couldn't st-stay friends with th-them an-anymore and I-I-I h-ha-had t-t-t-to bu-but they w-we-were a-a-a-all s-s-s-soo-" He couldn't continue as sobs racked his body, forcing him to crouch on the ground near the road clutching the phone to his ear like a lifeline. When he heard nothing but the dial tone his tears poured faster and when he heard the rev of a motor bike directly in front of him he looked in desperation, upon seeing Garra kneeling in front of him he jumped into the others arms. No words were needed as Naruto clutched onto the rosettes jacket and his heart wrenching sobs filled the quiet night.

After some time the blonde distantly heard shouts so he pulled himself together enough to allow Garra to coax him onto the motor bike. Wrapping his arms around the others stomach and resting his head on Garra's back he felt immense tiredness and something akin to drug induced sleep take over and he knew no more.

{[]}

The darkness was so peaceful, he found that he never really wanted to leave. Turning in a small circle he caught a dim orange light, curiosity getting the better of him he walked over. When he reached the invading light he felt warmth radiate off it and began reaching for it. So close, just as he was about to grab it shattered words slowly broke though his unconscious state of mind and the orb of warmth disappeared. Frowning he tried to wake himself up, not failing to catch the urgency in the intruder's voice even in his unconscious state of mind.

"Passed out... has high fever... puncture... neck... distressed when... found him.."

Finally managing to blink open his eyes Naruto watched as what he assumed was Garra's form paced back and forth beside his bed as he spoke into Naruto's phone, pulling himself into a sitting position Naruto regarded his memories with depression and reluctant acceptance. It had to be done he told himself before he reached out and grabbed Garra's arm. The taller male stopped instantly as his eyes locked onto Naruto's in slight shock.

"Sorry Jiriah he just woke up, you know my address I'll see you shortly" Hanging up the red head sat beside Naruto as his pale green eyes searched the blonde's dimmed blue. "You okay Naru?" He asked softly after a few seconds of silence, his answer was the slight shaking of Naruto's head as it was rested on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to Garra, but Kabuto, that bastard, he made me. I couldn't stay friends with them, that bastard he would do something, I just know it." The blonde murmured quietly as Garra petted his shoulder softly.

"Who's Kabuto Naru?" He asked softly, his voice the complete opposite of his furious eyes as they attempted to burn to wall down, his thoughts racing through thousands of ways to slowly torture this person for hurting his baby brother figure.

"He's one of Orochimaru's men, have you ever heard of 'Sound'" At the last word Garra pulled Naruto back quickly and examined the blonde again before sadness and empathy filled his eyes.

"Oh not you too Naruto" He whispered sadly as he brushed the golden hair to the side, at the blonde's curious look he smiled sadly and stood leading Naruto to the kitchen. "They were the 'scientists' that kidnapped me when I was little." He explained as he sat the blonde down and pointed to his non-existent eyebrows, shaking his head he turned around and turned the kettle on before grabbing out three mugs and the coffee container. The blonde was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed and stretched a bit, trying to get rid of the slight ache in his muscles

"Jiriah-jii-san will be here soon, won't he?" The blonde asked as he stood, at the red head nod he began walking over to the door, which when he was a few feet away swung open and hit the wall with a loud 'bang!'

"Where the hell is my grandson!?" The furious old man shouted as he looked around frantically before spotting Naruto, walking over quickly he pulled Naruto into a crushing embrace, neither noticing as Garra quietly shut the door. "You stupid brat! Do you know how worried I was when Garra called!? Who did this to you! I will kill them, no I will have them buried alive!" Jiriah exclaimed as he pulled Naruto away and examined his grandson carefully before giving up and simply forcing the blonde's neck to the side and looking at the puncture wound left from the needle.

"Brat what animal were you told about." The old man whispered as he looked at Naruto's eyes, hoping desperately that he was wrong and his grandson was truly a moron and was delving into illegal drugs or something.

"A fox Jii-san, Kabuto showed me a picture that had an orange fox with nine tails." Naruto replied as he walked back into the kitchen, his turned back preventing him from seeing the pain fill his grandfathers eyes. Sitting at the table all three men quietly sipped at their coffee before Jiriah sighed and turned to Naruto again, apology written all over his face as he asked.

"And what about your friends Naruto, Garra said you took care of them." The look of shame and regret that passed over Naruto's face was enough of an answer and he was quick to pat the blondes shoulder comfortingly. "You did the right thing Naru, its okay now." He said in a soothing voice as the blondes shoulders shook slightly. When Naruto looked up and searched for Garra's eyes his own pleaded for the red head to do something as he stubbornly refused to let the tears fall.

Garra of course calmly put his coffee down before grabbing the blonde and taking him into the guest room, sitting down he pulled Naruto onto the bed and pulled the blonde's head into his lap. When Naruto settled he began running his fingers soothingly through the younger's hair, he hated to see his friend like this and tried to do what he knew would calm the blonde for now.

Jiriah had followed them and was looking on sadly before he shook his head and sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow night kid, I'll bring Tsunade and we can try to figure out just how much you'll change. Take care of him Garra." The last part was whispered and the red head just barely heard it, nodding slightly he watched the old man leave, when he heard the click of the door being locked he looked back down at Naruto, who had fallen back to sleep. Leaning back onto the bed frame the red head closed his eyes and fell to sleep as well, his hand rested in the blonde's hair and a worried look plastered on his usually emotionless face.

{[]}

Yuki- Uwaaaaa~ The sadness! I iz sorry! I promise I love our little Naru but this had to be done! Ahhhh any who I need reviews for what you guys want me to make happen to Naruto as a result of the gene blending drug;

He can grow a tail

He can grow ears

He can develop fox-like senses- high hearing range, strong sense of smell, etc

He can develop fox like abilities- speed, stamina, cunning, quiet sneaking etc

His eyes can turn red when he gets mad

Anything else you guys can think of!

And of course you can combine any of the above; you might want all of them. Any who majority rules, you have two weeks to a month to get your reviews in so...

BEGIN!

Xx Yuki xX


	5. Introduce, My Colour Personas!

**My Sun is Hidden by Clouds**

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Naruto

**Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

**Chapter Summary- **He lost it at them, yelling and screaming, yet the sadness on their faces was nothing compared to the shattering of his fragile heart.

**Authors Note-** I haven't written for this story in ages! Sorry all! But hey I'm like that, and I suppose it keeps suspense or something right? Any who thank you so much for all your amazing reviews, I've decided to take a strange turn with how the drug will effect Naruto at the Start so please bear with me as I make it happen!

Chapter Five- Introduce, My Colour Personas

Sun had landed on the peaceful blondes face and eyes, its warmth and light had caused the blue eyes to open as the blonde slowly sat up in the bed. Walking out of the room Naruto lazily walked into the kitchen as he was rubbing his eyes to clear them of sleep he noticed a note on the bench, it was addressed to him and was from Garra.

_Naru_

_You were sleeping soundly so I didn't want to wake you, I've gone to get your things and will be back soon, if you wake up and I'm not back have some food and relax for a little. You seemed a little pale when I left so have some pain killers as well._

_Garra_

That was the most Naruto had seen Garra 'talk' so his friend was obviously very worried for him. Shaking his head Naruto did as told, drinking some dissolved aspirin and munching on toast he walked into the bathroom, trying not to focus on anything in particular. After finishing the toast the blonde stood in front of the mirror and when he caught his reflection he couldn't have stopped the surprised shout if he had tried.

Staring back at him was his face but his eyes were different, but not only his eyes it was also extra appendages on his head.

"Fuck what the shit are these!" The blonde exclaimed as he poked at the floppy looking things on his head, they were soft like his hair, only they were a light grey, the same as his eyes, only his eyes held streaks of vibrant blue throughout them and around the rim. Naruto took a surprised step backwards when the floppy things twitched and lazily stood up, and shit it looked as if he knew what they were. They honestly looked like grey fox ears.

Raising his hand experimentally Naruto clicked in front of them and flinched when the sound was louder than he expected, well that explained why everything seemed to be louder this morning. Sighing the blonde walked closer to the mirror only to feel something rub against his upper ankle. He stood frozen as his thoughts raced and took a deep breath before looking down and following the soft, silky looking tail until it went behind him. Using his hands Naruto felt that the tail started at the end of his tail bone and its grey mass reached all the way down till it sat just above his feet.

At this point Naruto decided he was dreaming and went along with it, it was pretty cool. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto undressed and hopped into the shower, the hot water felt extremely nice on his skin and when he smiled he felt something poke his lip. Upon running his tongue over his teeth the blonde found that both his canines were longer and sharper, but the left was more so then the right. Which explained the sensation on his lip.

Brushing it off the blonde reached for some conditioner and rubbed it through his hair, he found that the rose scent was stronger than usual. Looking down he wondered briefly before grabbing his tail and scrubbing conditioner through it as well, it would seem that the 'bone' in the tail only reached down to just bellow his knee and the tail itself was actually really thin, it was just the way the fur/hair sat that made it seem thicker.

After the blonde washed the conditioner off he found he felt too lazy to do much else and quickly but lazily washed himself with soap. After getting out he pulled on some of Garra's old shorts and let the towel rest around his shoulders to catch water dripping from his hair. Looking around Naruto wondered how he could wake from this dream, he tried pinching himself, but it hurt and he didn't wake up. Which usually meant that he was awake, but then why the ears? Ahhhh he felt too lazy to think on it too much. Flopping onto the couch Naruto used the comb he'd grabbed from the bathroom and slowly combed his hair, avoiding the ears before he stared combing the tail.

The sensation was surprisingly nice and he found himself brushing it even when it didn't need it anymore. Taking a breath Naruto tried to think past the lazy hazy in his mind, and when he finally burst through he was struck with how this was obviously the result of the drug he was given. Shaking his head Naruto laughed slightly and opened his eyes to look at his tail. Only to find that it was turning from a vibrant yellow, like his hair, slowly to a creamy colour. When it settled on that colour he found that he felt lighter, and happier, which in turn made him giggle. Naruto poked it and giggled again when it twitched and changed to white.

"That's pretty cool." He said happily as he stood, the tail swishing behind him. Walking into Garra's room Naruto found one of his friends large tee shirts and pulled it on, Garra wasn't much bigger than him but the shirt still reached down to his mid thigh making him giggle again. Shaking his head Naruto heard the door open and ran to show Garra the weird new appendages he had.

Upon arriving at the door he smiled a toothy grin at Garra who simply dropped everything he was holding and stared at him in complete shock. "Look Garra, aren't they so weird? When I woke up it was grey, and I felt reeeaaallllllllly lazy, then when I tried to not be lazy and was thinking about stuff it turned yellow, then I felt happy 'cuz it was so cool and it turned creamy, then I laughed and it turned white. And I wanted to see how big your clothes were on me and look your shirt reaches all the way to my legs!" The blonde giggles as he twirls, the simple action makes Garra's face pale as he pushes the stuff inside and closes the door.

[**A/N: **Just imaging how cute Naruto looks with white ears and tail anfd white eyes with blue streaks! And a big shirt on and Ahhhh my god!]

"Are You feeling okay Naruto?" Garra asks, walking over to the blonde and feeling for his temperature, externally he simply looks concerned but on the inside he's freaking out, Naruto is being all cute like and it's so different from the way he usually acts that the red head just can't take it in easily. Not to mention the eyes he's looking into are white and have streaks of blue through them. The Blonde bats the hand away frowning a little as his ears twitch, pouting he grabs some of the things and takes them into the guest room.

"I'm fine Garra geeze." He complains as he places the boxes down and opens them up, the reminder of what Garra went to do hitting him, turning to his friend he pulls off the shirt and hands it over. "Are you alright? The lie I told yesterday probably made them hate you as well, I'm sorry." Garra walks past the blonde as he sits on the floor near the wall so he can lean on it.

"They just ignored me, so I'm fine, but Naruto you have fox ears, and a tail, which have turned light orange, or they did when you started carrying the things in anyway."Garra looks at his friend in both worry and curiosity. Whereas Naruto reaches behind him and pulls his tail in front so he can see it.

"I think it changes with my mood, which is a bit weird but still I think just having them is weird so I don't know what to think." The blonde comments as he leans on the wall opposite his friend.

"Well if it changes with your mood then we already know a few right?" Garra says, trying to make it seem as though he's not completely clueless on how to comfort his brother-like friend. But Naruto has always been able to read Garra well anyway, the blonde smiles softly at his friend and tries to think.

"Well 'Lazy' is probably grey, and umm ahem white is probably ahem 'cute' or something." The blonde tries not to blush at the embarrassing words and goes on. "The creamy colour is probably 'happy', umm yellow is 'thinking'? And we just found out that light orange it 'sadness'." He finishes as he plays with the tail, trying to ignore how weird it feels because its entertaining him.

Garra stands and walks over to Naruto and sits in front of him for a few seconds, just observing before he reaches out and pokes Naruto's lip, which has the tip of a tooth hanging out. Smirking Naruto opens his mouth to show the red head his teeth, which only lets Garra poke at them more, until Naruto suddenly bites down. Not overly hard, but hard enough to draw blood.

Garra pulls back in shock at the action and is further shocked to see Naruto's eyes a light red, almost as if their glowing. The blonde frowns at him as his tongue runs over the tooth tasting the blood.

"Sorry Garra, I just had the sudden urge to do that, and I don't know how to explain it. But you, kind of, well." Naruto trails off as his face turns thoughtful and the red slolwly dulls to orange before turning yellow. "You taste different. I don't know how to explain it, but you don't taste like what a normal person would." The blonde finishes, frowning again as he sighs and shakes his head.

Garra does the same and they both stand and walk out to the kitchen. "I probably 'taste' weird to you because of the experiments they performed on me." Garra says with a slightly curious tone, everything is just so different that he doesn't know how he's supposed to react. Once in the kitchen Garra walks over to the cupboard and is pulling out two mugs when he heard the front door slam open, followed by the sound of two different footsteps. Not missing a beat he simply grabs two extra mugs and fills the kettle higher before grabbing out some alcohol and pouring it into one of the mugs.

"Oi brat where are you!" A female voice calls out as a blonde bursts into the kitchen shortly followed by Jirriah. Both freeze as their eyes land on the blonde, who when Garra glances over now has a colour scheme of somewhere between creamy and yellow. Smirking slightly Garra watches their reactions with satisfaction, noting that his wasn't that bad.

"What the hell happened Naruto! Yesterday you were perfectly normal!" Jirriah shouts as the light blonde shakes her head and stomps forward, snatching the offered alcohol off Garra and continuing until she stops right in front of the softly smiling blonde boy.

"Sup Tsunade" Naruto says with an awkward happiness as Tsunade simply skulls the drink, places it down, and grabs the blonde before dragging him into the living room and forcing him onto the couch.

"What the hell did they give you kid?" She says, mostly to herself as she pulls her bag out of Jirriah's hand when he walks in and pulls out two needles and a strap. Tying the strap around the blondes arm she takes enough blood to fill both needles before releasing the strap and sitting back. "I'll have those sent to the lab later, but for now how are you feeling Naruto?" She asks as she leans on the small table behind her. Jirriah takes a seat in the chair next to her and Garra sits next to Naruto.

"I feel fine, I'm confused and a fair bit weirded out, but I feel fine." Naruto replies Tsunade nods but after a few seconds she sighs and shakes her head.

"I honestly don't know what to do or say about this Naruto." She begins. "But I can observe you, get you to come and stay with me and Jirriah for a little while. Or you can just observe yourself, Garra can as well. And you can inform us on anything you figure out." She adds when Naruto pales at the thought of staying with them. Garra nods before nudging Naruto, the red head finally adjusting to the weirdness and reverting to his silent persona. He does however, still watch in amusement as Naruto changes to the light red from before and Tsunade and Jirriah watch in shock and confusion.

"We think that my ears, eyes and tail change colour with my moods, or their colour influences my moods. What we've figured out so far is that it turns grey when I'm lazy or lethargic, white when... I'm not like me..., creamy when I'm happy, yellow when I'm thinking, light orange when I'm sad. And judging by this new colour, a light red when I'm serious." Naruto summarizes and runs the comb that he picked up off the side of the table through his tail fur/hair stuff. "I also have longer canines, but my left is longer than the right and when I close my mouth it sticks out on my bottom lip. I can hear better, I think. And I think I can smell things better to. But that might just be sometimes because things weren't all that loud unless I was listening for them, and I don't really smell much right now." He finishes as he looks at Jirriah and Tsunade, both have looks of curiosity on their faces but shake it off as Tsunade speaks.

"We could provoke other emotions in you, see what else will happen." She suggests as she stands, she looks at Naruto for a few seconds before smiling, the action making Naruto lower his guard before she flicks him in the forehead. "Try not to do anything stupid, ahhh but that's a stupid thing to say. Garra can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" She asks the smile still on her face as Naruto frowns, his colours changing to a darker bloody red, before fading down to grey as the blonde sighs and leans back. Tsunade nods, as do the other two. "So it turns a bloody red when you angry or frustrated. Its interesting to watch the colours change but because it looks as if the new colours are growing in but your fur, or hair stays the same length." Jirriah nods in agreement and Garra just smirks as Naruto makes a 'shoo-ing' motion with his hands towards the older couple.

"Okay okay, you guys can go now, I'll be fine for one more night, who knows tomorrow I might grow whiskers." He jokes making them laugh as they walk over to the door, they say their good-byes and soon Garra and Naruto are alone. The blonde stands and he and Garra try out different things, Naruto learns that he can control how his tail moves, and he can control his hearing and his range of scent. Its all fairly overwhelming and when Naruto smells a particular scent he runs into his bedroom his colours fading to white again, but it's obvious to Garra that the blonde isn't being cute, if anything its like he's scared.

The blonde quickly pulls on some orange jeans and forces his tail down one of the legs as he pulls on a plain button up shirt and grabs a cap from the box before rushing to the door and grabbing shoes, once back inside the room where Garra waited Naruto looks at his friend before smiling apologetically as he puts some sunglasses over his eyes.

"Sasuke's coming, and if I know that bastard he'll barge in to see me if he has to, so I'll be back soon 'kay?" He says quickly, flinching when he hears a knock on the door. Garra nods at him and the blonde smiles quickly before jumping out the window and running towards a nearby arcade, his phone and wallet in his hands so Garra can contact him and he can amuse himself until he knows Sasuke will be gone.

Walking into the dark arcade Naruto makes an effort to regain his normal hearing and smell so he doesn't have to be assaulted by the amount of everything. However not even three steps into the place he gets a bad feeling, and its telling him to turn around and run again. Trusting his gut Naruto does as he thought and bolts, outside of the arcade he runs past two strange people, one has short blue hair, and the other has bright orange, the one with orange hair locks eyes with him for a split second and Naruto knows that these two people are the reason his whole body is screaming for him to run.

Picking up his pace Naruto weaves through the streets with years of experience from playing tag with his friends, and when he stops he's done an almost full loop. Finding himself at the park only two blocks down from Garra's place Naruto sits on the swings and sways it slightly as he breathes deeply. He had run fast, but not just a normal fast pace, but animalistic fast. Several times he had to literally skid to make it past a corner. But at least he lost those two people, he didn't even know why he wanted to avoid them, but he knew he had to.

Looking up at the now darkening sky Naruto pulled out his phone and messaged Garra that he would be home soon, placing the orange device back in is pocket he stood, turning to the entrance he was beyond shocked to see Sasuke standing there, just watching him he felt his tail twitch and forced it to be still as he opened his senses and tried to figure out a way to get out of the park, and avoid Sasuke. But the raven was quick to halt his planning as he begins to walk forward. Which is of course when Naruto realised he had taken his sun glasses off, grabbing the glasses as quickly as he can he pulls them onto his face and hopes that Sasuke wasn't close enough to see his eyes.

"I've been looking for you, I want to talk to you Naruto." His deep voice fills the empty park and Naruto briefly considers just running again, but he knows Sasuke would just show up again.

"Funny, because I've been trying to avoid you." He replies sarcastically as he sits back on the swing, trying not to look at the raven and risk him seeing his eyes through the glasses.

"In any case Naruto I'll have you know that the stunt you pulled yesterday spiked my interest. And apparently Shikamaru had quite a bit of information to tell me to." He says conversationally as he leans on the pole holding the swing, he glances at the silent blonde, who says nothing in reply and brushes it off as he continues. "You see the other day Shikamaru and Choji left to their parents place for a family meeting, because their families companies are small, but run off this larger company, I'm sure you've heard of it. Hokage Corp, the two of them were told that this company was about to have a new person put in charge and it had been requested that the two families offer their children to protect this new man, and become his assistants. It's a high honour to be asked as such and the families were eager to tell their kids. Imagine Shikamaru and Choji's shock when they found out who that person is hey Naruto Namikaze." The final word is said with taunting, Sasuke's entire speech having been full of satisfaction that he had found out so much about the mysterious blonde.

Naruto however was shocked, he hadn't been informed about any of this. But he supposed that Jirriah had tried to surprise him, it was before everything had gone down anyway, so that had to be it. Sighing the blonde rocks the swing a bit as he looks at his old friend.

"What do you want me to say Sasuke?" He asks emotionlessly. "Sorry I lied for so long, sorry for not wanting to have you all killed. Because surely if you found out that much you were able to look into my past even more. You know what happened right? So what the fuck do you want me to say huh bastard?!" He shouts as he stands from the swing, feeling rage fill his body even though he doesn't actually feel mad, in fact he feels relieved and on some level worried. But he definitely didn't feel mad, so why was he itching to hurt someone. Sasuke calmly pushes himself off the pole as he cracks his knuckles.

"Hey Naruto, did you know I have been practicing self defence since I was a kid, I practically have all of them mastered. And yet when I met you I never seem to be able to beat you, and you only just started learning self defence a few days or so ago right? So you obviously have natural fighting instincts. So lets make a bet, if I win this fight, you have to tell me why you pulled that scene yesterday, if you win I'll leave you alone for a full week before coming back. Sound good?" The proposition was made as Sasuke started stretching and Naruto felt his conscious retreat inside himself as his body became hotter, blinking he found himself back in front of the golden orb of warmth. Only this time it was red.

_I'm Kyuubii_

It spoke, or so it seemed, the blonde couldn't see anyone, and he sure as shit didn't know what was going on. Looking at the orb he reached out and touched it, and when he did he felt extreme hatred, but also extreme sadness.

_But I'm not Kyuubii, I'm a part of him, put into you. But we're mad, he and I. Because of that snake bastard. So Naruto, wont you let me out? _

Naruto nodded, wondering what this 'Kyuubii' was talking about, but when the orb disappeared he was shocked, what was he supposed to do now? Sighing he sat down on the black ground, looking around he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them again he saw Sasuke in above of him, the bastard had a bruise forming on his cheek and his entire body looked pretty busted up. The raven frowned down at him for a second before sitting back, making the blonde sit up.

"Are you Naruto? Or Kyuubii?" The raven asks making Naruto frown for a second before realizing what happened. Of course that was what the orb had meant 'won't you let me out' the spirit or whatever must have come out and bashed the shit out of Sasuke before retreating again.

"I'm Naruto." He replies without much care, running a hand through his hair as his body throbs painfully, looking down he takes in his own appearance. He's probably just as beaten as Sasuke, his glasses are sitting on the swing a few feet away along with his hat. It takes a few seconds for Naruto to remember why that's a bad thing, and when he does he's quick to flick his head up, his eyes locking with Sasuke's as the raven smirks.

"I won the fight by the way." He states casually, waving a hand at the blond he frowns. "Your 'ears' and eyes turned black and you said you were Kyuubii and some other junk before we started the fight, it was good but the 'other' you seemed a bit rusty so I won pretty quick." It's not said in a brag-y tone or anything, it's simply matter of fact which makes it hard for Naruto to actually care, sighing the blonde stands and replaces the items on his person before straightening out his clothes.

"Well I'm heading back to Garra's so he can treat me, you're welcome to come and I'll explain whatever you want along the way." The blonde says as he begins to walk away, feeling Sasuke follow before walking beside him. Their about three meters away from the park when the first question is asked and it makes Naruto laugh.

"So what the hell is up with the colour changing appendages?"

[{]}]

Yuki- Lalalalalalala (WOW 4,087 words!) hahaha hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it jumps around a little and my idea is a bit strange but I hope you like it. So I'll explain for those of you who don't get it or want a better understanding

Naruto's 'tails' go in this order

1) Lazy = Grey

2) Cute/Scared = White

3) Happy = Creamy

4) Smart = Yellow

5) Sad = Light Orange

6) Competitive = Dark Orange

7) Serious = Red

8) Angry/Frustrated = Blood Red

9) Furious = Black

Please review! Till next Chapter bye bye!


	6. Introduce, Nemu!

**My Sun is Hidden by Clouds**

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Naruto

**Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

**Chapter Summary- **I'm not Naruto, and I'm not Kyuubii, but I don't have a name.

**Authors Note-** Hello, okay so I re-read my other chapter and i know its really strange but please bear with me, because gradually everythiung will change, or continue to change anyway. But in anycase lets see what I can do hey?

Chapter Six- Introduce, Nemu!

Naruto groaned in annoyance, not quite wanting to wake up just yet but unable to ignore the insistent shoving of his shoulders. Blinking open his eyes he waits as the slowly focus on the figure above him, or figures. He notices red and black and in an instant he remembers what was happening. He had just finished explaining everything to Sasuke and Garra had given him some coffee but the instant the fluid hit his mouth pain had erupted on top of his head and at the base of his spine. He remembered dropping the cup and falling off the couch before it all goes blank.

Yawning the blonde sits up, making his two friends back off as he stretches before rubbing his eyes. Once he feels more awake he looks at his friends questioningly.

"What are you staring at, I mean I'm know I'm sexy but come on." He jokes as he pushes himself up onto the couch, but when they just continue staring at him Naruto begins to feel worried and quickly rushes into the bathroom.

When confronted with his reflection he's not quite sure what he should be expected to do, going of the top of his head he chooses to become mad, which only further angers him when his colours change to red. Because now, not only does he have red ears, eyes and tail. But his hair is suddenly long and red as well.

"THE FUCKING FUCK MAN!" He shouts as he tugs at the hair just to make sure its real, after feeling the pain in his skull he gives up and takes a few calming breaths. Watching with captivated interest as his hair goes back to its original length and style as it turns back blonde, his other 'colours' doing the same. Continuing with his deep breathing Naruto slowly walks out to the lounge room where Sasuke and Garra are waiting and sits on the only available couch. "What did I look like when I woke up?" He asks in dejection, just knowing it will be something weird, or similar.

"Well when you collapsed you hair kind of changed colours, but not all of it, just segments. They were the colours you figured out before, but it didn't just change colours, every colour seemed to have its own 'style' like there was a black part that had red tips, and it was really long and straight. There was also a creamy colour, it was about the same length as you hair now but it was thinner and kind of wavy. It wasn't just your hair but, your eyelashes, eyebrows and tail changed as well." Sasuke explained, gesturing with his hands as he tried to make sense of it all to himself and the blonde. Giving up the raven looks to Garra who shrugs and goes on.

"Just before you woke up your... colours changed to white and your hair grew to just under your shoulders, it was kind of curly and looked really soft, the same happened with you eyelashes, eyebrows, tail, and when you opened you eyes they were white, but the rims of the iris were bright blue, and they had flecks of blue throughout it." The detailed explanation stopped there as Garra trailed of, unsure as to how he was supposed to go on.

The three men simply sat in silence for a while before Naruto gave up and laid himself out on the couch, a tingling sensation spreading through his body as he relaxed, leaving him feeling like a completely different person.

"Whatever I give up, I'm taking a break." He commented as he closed his eyes and got comfy. Sasuke watched Naruto for a bit longer before giving up and taking out his phone, taking a picture of the now grey coloured blonde he saved it and at Garra's curious look he gestured to the kitchen.

Once both men were sitting at the counter Sasuke placed his phone on it, Naruto's latest appearance being showed easily, he now had short grey, or silver hair that barely reached beyond his ears, it was styled in such a way that it just sat on his head, it wasn't exactly flat but it wasn't poufy or anything either.

"I think the drug they gave him could be not only mixing with his genes but also with his brain. When we fought at the park his 'colours' were black and he called himself Kyuubii, and just now when he laid on the couch and turned grey, he doesn't exactly seem like the hyper blonde we both know. I think he might be developing multiple-personalities." Sasuke states as he reclines in the chair, scratching his head a bit before sighing in annoyance. "The other day when he yelled at us, it was the last day of all of our courses, we'll be getting our results back soon and will graduate in a week. We need to try to sort this out before then otherwise Naruto wont be allowed to take over his company." He finishes matter of factly, watching as Garra picks up his phone and clicks a few buttons before the printer goes off and two copies of the image are made.

Picking them both up Garra grabs a black pen and colours the grey on one in before writing at the top 'Kyuubii' and pushing it aside, grabbing the one that hadn't been touched Garra stares at it a little before sighing and looking at Sasuke. "What should we name this one then?" He asks, taking Sasuke by surprise. The raven frowns for a few minutes before smirking, taking the pen off Garra he writes 'Nemu'. "'Nemu'?" Garra whispers in confusion, looking at Sasuke to explain.

"'Nemu' like 'nemui', in Japanese it means 'sleepy'" The raven says as Garra grabs both pictures before pinning them on the wall.

"Well if we document them we can learn what triggers what and how to get rid of them." Garra says thoughtfully, looking back at Sasuke expectantly who just shrugs but holds a look of curiosity. "I've been studying psychology." The red head states as he looks back into the room where 'Nemu' is sleeping. Sasuke walks up beside him and does the same catching Garra's attention, and when he looks at the raven his curiosity is deepened when he notices the slightest smile on the usually emotionless Uchiah's face. "Hey Uchiah, just what is Naruto to you?" He asks directing the ravens attention at himself.

Sasuke simply smirks before shrugging and walking over to the front door. "I don't quite know myself Sakabu" [**A/N:** sorry but i don't know how to spell it DX] he throws over his shoulder as he pulls on his shoes and head out the door. "Or rather I don't know anymore." He adds to himself as he walks down the now streetlight lit street.

[{}]

Yuki- Okay! So this is a short chapter, and I kinda don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore, if you guys don't like this let me know and I'll re-write the past two chapters, if you do feel free to comment on what you want to happen next, I need to establish his new personas and the countdown have begun, seven days to introduce all nine personalities, but you already know three. So give me some help yea!

1) Lazy = Grey = Nemu

2) Cute/Scared = White = ?

3) Happy = Creamy = ?

4) Smart = Yellow = Naruto

5) Sad = Light Orange = ?

6) Competitive = Dark Orange = ?

7) Serious = Red = ?

8) Angry/Frustrated = Blood Red = ?

9) Furious = Black = Kyuubii

P.S Im'm gonna attempt to draw some fanart for this so you guys can 'see' what I 'see'

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
